


Women are Made of Threes (or A 3-Piece Puzzle)

by lauburu



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Chapter 2 & 3 Have Abuse as Centre Theme, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lilith has suffered alot, Lilith's Trauma(s)™, Mary's Trauma(s)™, Mention of (temporary) Death, Not Canon Compliant, T for now, Timeline is Ambigous, bcs fuck s3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauburu/pseuds/lauburu
Summary: Lilith goes to Mary looking for revenge after learning of Zelda's temporary-death at Mary's hands.They end up realizing the extent of their traumas and how much they have affected them.Who knew a long conversation and tea would be far more profound than any of them expected?
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith & Original Mary Wardwell, Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Mary Wardwell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Women are Made of Threes (or A 3-Piece Puzzle)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, at first I wanted to have Lilith refer to Zelda as "her High Priestess" but I decided to leave the timeline somewhat ambiguous because I still haven't watched s3 entirely (& don't plan to) so this is some short of mix between s2 and s3 where Lucifer is nowhere to be seen so that's that.

The world finally seemed to regain some sort of normalcy, at least the weird normal for Greendale. The treats of the magical and teenaged varieties were still there but nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing even close to the absolute fuckery that happened the past months.

Everything regained the normalcy it once had.

The teens where able to have their teen-adventures with some obstacles (mostly due to Sabrina's inability to stop and think before doing anything) and the Coven was slowly healing and adapting to the new structure and faith they had.

Still, everything was back to normal.

Or that's what she said to herself. That's what she said to herself nonstop until she ended up believing it.

She wasn't back to normal. She couldn't go back to normal. Not until she did something and finally cut the loose ends she left before all this happened.  
She had to put an end to the woman whose face she had been using for so long she started to forget her own. No matter how much Sabrina tried to dissuade her, she will make the mortal woman pay with a painful and torturous time in Hell. The mortal did not deserve mercy. _Not after what she did to Zelda._  
She had been so angry after hearing of Zelda's murder. Yes, the witch was fine now and not had affected her except for a heightened awareness when answering the door. Yet, Lilith felt like she had to do something. She told herself she was just simply avenging a fellow witch she had started to consider an acquaintance. Friend was still too close for comfort.

And now, here she was; a mere few steps from the cottage. The chimney was smoking, flowing as black clouds, and the light emanating through the windows showed the mortal was home.  
_Of course she is, she never leaves her precious cottage unless it's for work._

The demoness walked to the door and lightly tapped thrice. The wind got colder and harsher than before. Her heart seemed to do the same. She hated waiting and feasting on female flesh. But tonight she would make an exception.

The door opened to a woman whose expression went from confusion to fear in an instant. _"Good"_ the demoness thought, _"the meat tastes better when they're afraid."_ She'll toy a bit with the mortal to make revenge even sweeter.

Almost a minute past without any reaction from the mortal.

"May I come in?" The mortal still didn't blink an eye. "I rather not spend all night standing here."

She had no reason for such "politeness", after all she will consume the mortal before dawn, but something about the mortal brought a calmness she couldn't understand or help but embrace. Maybe all that time wearing that mortal skin had truly changed her.

There was no word uttered by the mortal, only a slow nod and leaving the entrance open for the demoness.  
A part of Lilith wanted to get this ordeal done and over as soon as possible, but her more predatory instinct told her to play for a bit with the terrified-looking mortal before ending her and taking her back to Hell for eternity.

She walked inside and the warmth of the fire greeted her. The familiarity of the place was unexpected as Lilith saw such unhellish place as way below her, yet she made herself feel at home and sat down in the armchair next to the fire.  
The mortal didn't dare move and Lilith had no time for the mortal's skittishness.

"Sit." Lilith said pointing to the sofa besides her, "We're going to have a _lovely_ little chat." Her voice was dripping with venom.  
She heard the mortal gulp and could feel the anxiety her body radiated but finally the sound of her footsteps came.  
The mortal's movements were slow and meticulous, the kind one would make when scared of a wolf attacking them when too close to one.

Behind the glasses she could see the fear the mortal felt, yet now she also saw how the confusion from before started to come back. Lilith knew she had questions, _many_ of them. Since there were around 6 hours until sunrise when she would kill the mortal woman she saw no better way to kill time.  
Maybe she would even ask her own questions. Maybe she would learn **why** the shy and sickly _soft_ mortal had decided to shoot Zelda.  
Yes, she was here to make her pay for it.  
And she'll have so much fun torturing her back in Hell. She couldn't way for daybreak.

**Author's Note:**

> If you catched any spelling mistake or something didn't make sense (I'm still learning English) please tell me so I can fix it ASAP.  
> Oh, and thank you for reading!


End file.
